Lost
by DarkLillyOfTheNight96
Summary: I know...I thought it was crazy when I heard him say that. But...What were my options when I knew I couldn't refuse? BowserXPeach! Please read this story I still need help on it. Read and reivew Full summary inside.


_**....Hello I guess...It's...-sigh- DarkLillyOfTheNight96...I am creating another story...but this time it isn't NARUTO...its from the Mario Land...And it's BowserXPeach...So don't Like DON'T read...Listen...Lilly's been going through a bad time...All good things are followed by bad things I guess...I got asked out on March 15th...Which was pretty cool (For me)...Deidara is kinda cool. (The person I am with cosplays as Deidara) And before you start going on about "I'm SO sorry that happened!" And other shit Like that...NOBODY died. NOBODY got Pregnate! grrr...Well a part of myself died if that counts...Kinda I lost some emotions... I like to think of it as growing up. I don't want to go back to being a snotty nose little kid. I do however want to stay alive longer so I may write and gain knowlage and stuff ya know?? Anyway... away with this ANNOYING LONG AN =P Time to start another mess...Eheheh...And I am kinda venting about what I am feeling the last few months...So excuse the Grammer and Profanites ^^;;**_

**Summary: (This has taken a few weeks after the ending of the game Mario Luigi Bowsers Inside story. And told in both their POVs*Bowser's and Peach's...maybe someone else...*) I have become to relize...After the Dark Star was defeated, That I had...A sort of opened my eyes to what danger and what a pest/burden to everyone Mario the most...Poor Mario...And last but not least...Luigi. I do not know what I did but...Maybe just maybe he hates me too. Bowser...He's 'suffered' by the sight of me probally just keeps kiddnapping me for his Reputation. Hey look at the Patheic princess Peach! She can't even protect herself for a few days! Her Counterpart CAN but her NOOOO! I'm just SO mad Maybe...just maybe...Someone else will rule and not me alone.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MARIO OR ANYTHING ELSE I USE BESIDES MY PLOTS AND MYSELF!**

_Thump...Ba Thump..._My heart beat sounded as I awoke from another dream of that day. The same day I had sent the Cake to Bowser. I wonder why this dream finishes with Bowser comming over in his injered glory and screaming something but with no sound. This puzzles me as I slowly arise from my comfy bed.

I pull back the covers and look down at my body '_hmmm I have been gaining weight...okay no more sweets...'_ I sigh and walk to my personal bathroom through the plush carpets of pink and light purple. When I reach the destantion I pause and look at the window, Sun just bleeding into dawn and moon still visable.

I turn the knob quietly as normal. And stride over to the wardrobe to pick out my outfit for the day. _ 'Pink dress...Pink dress...Sports clothes...Night clothes...AH! There it is...'_ I pulled out from the back my slightly darker shade of pink dress from there. I walk back over to the middle of the room and pause again to look over my shoulder at the slightly ajared door out part of the window.

"Silly Peach...He's not going to attack THAT soon" I laughed as I said that aloud. It soon turned into a gloomy laugh, then a bitter one as I slammed the door shut. Surely waking a few of the maids.

Running footsteps. I look around sharply and hear a knock at my door.

"Princess! Princess are you alright?" The frantic voice of gard boomed through the silent room into the small compartment I was currently in.

"Y-Yes I am alright! I had my window open and forgot about stutting the door correctly!" I shouted back with a lie at the end, not wanting to alert them that I had slammed it on purpose.

"Alright! Just checking! Bowser could attack at any moment! Be careful!" He said as he walked away.

Glad that this little moment was over I pulled my nightdress over my head and put on my morning robe so I could get ready without ruining my Best dress.

I stole a gaze into the mirror. I looked the same, but I had dark circles under my eyes. Lack of sleep from that dream. The jeweled Vanity slightly glowed as the sun hit it within a few seconds. It was beautiful...But not when you see it everyday. You kinda just get used to it. So I didn't pay much attention to it as I opened it to get my toothbrush and hair brush.

After I had brushed my teeth and did my little make-up, I unzipped the dress and slipped into it with ease. I still think I was gaining weight though...skipping breakfast passed through my mind as I was braiding my hair and grabbed a ribbon to tie it together. I felt the silk run through my hands and looked into the mirror and saw that it was a dark purple, almost black.

It had a beautiful bright pink diamond in the center and two rubys on each end. I wondered where it came from as I fingered through the fabric and stared at it. The colors looked famillier but I had no clue of to whom gave it to me. The pesents were out becuase they had little things to work with and it would have been presented to me by Toadsworth. Hrmmm it was too dark for Daisy to pick out. Same went with her princess friends and reoccurent rescures...(Incase you DON'T KNOW they are Mario and Luigi)

I didn't have time to ponder it as I heard a few swift knocks and a shy voice through the room once again.

"Your H-Hinesses...It's time for breakfast!" The Maid sqeeaked at the end.

I replied "I am almost done, so please wait a second! You are welcome to enter to wait." I said politely. I heard a door slowly open and a little footsteps enter a little closer to the bathroom door.

I pulled the ribbon all through the end of the braid and looked in the mirror to see how it looked. I looked again and saw that t made the outfit come toghther and was well matched with my blonde hair and blue eyes. I smiled faintly and touched the mirror's surface.

"P-Princess?" The shy voice asked once again through the door, but I had heard it louder than before as only a piece of wood was between us.

I swiftly walked to the door and softly grabbed a fresh pair of white gloves and slipped them on before opening the door with a small smile as I saw the maid bowing slightly before me.

"Thank you for waiting." I said said sweetly with a good sized smile at her blushing.

"I-It's not a p-problem M'lady." She lead me across the room and out the door into the hallway with portraits of my descised family and some self pictures. Some of flowers and scenes of nature. A grandfather clock chimed 9 o'clock, signaling breakfast had started.

We fastened our pace to get to the dining room not far away. As we traveled down the stars leading outside into the garden I thought about Bowser again. I found myself wishing he'd come again and take me in his warm- no no! stop these thoughts! I woke up from my thoughts when I stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Ow..." I heard the maid rushing to me and asking in a high voice if I was alright and assisting to help me up.

I acepted the help of her arm as I got up and dusted myself off.

"I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." I said with a tired smile.

I REALLY needed to stop thinking about Bowser...We stepped outside and I looked up. The morning sun hadn't risen all the way but I knew from the heat I had felt from it, that it was going to be a very warm day.

We traveled to the outdoor dining station. It was a good idea having breakfast outdoors. Sometimes you just needed to be free from the confines of inside. Espesically when Repair work was still going on. I'm glad that we reached the area and the maid bowed and walked off leaving me with Toadsworth and a few other toads waiting to serve us.

I sat down and placed the napkin in my lap awaiting the peaches and other fruit. I started thinking about Bowser, the unfinished thoughts about him and such. I found myself craving to be in his warm arms with his voice rumbling through my whole body, as he leens down and is about to whisper in my ear-

"Princess!" I jumped suddenly and looked across the table from where I had sat. "Dear are you quite alright? I had called you 4 times. Should you rest today? We can postpone the counsel meeting if you wish." He said with his British Acent as he studied me criticly. He was a sort of grandfather to me in many ways. My father had left him in charge of me while he was on his death bed. I was only a infant then.

"N-No! I'm alright. I was just caught up in some silly thoughts. I will be fine." I said with yet another tired smile.

"Well they must have been pretty good thoughts with that look on your face." He stated quite dryly, as he took a sip of his morning coffee.

I looked down blushing slightly and started eating my fruit ignoring his comment. I was about to take a sip of my water when I heard a crash.

"Huh?!" I yelled as I was suddenly only seeing smoke. I heard a very familler voice. One voice that I had been thinking and dreaming despretly about for weeks.

"Time to go Princess." I heard before I saw nothing as a piece of wood from the building structre hit my head and I fell.

_**THANKS FOR READING!!! I thought this was better because I know I do better with these things than 3rd or 2nd person! Please read and review I worked hard on this. It would have been out sooner if I didn't have to make a cake in the middle of it...lol. Somethings aren't going the way in the summary because Its working up to it. She'll see. I need some tips for what to do with this baby of mine. Any ideas of something that hasn't happened yet in the fanfiction universe...PLEASE RELAY TO ME IN A PM! I love you all. And for those who are puzzled about me NOT writting a Naruto story...I was acutally planning to write this in January/Febuary. But my brain was thinking ' where am I supposed to go after this???' So yep. My beloved sister is going to (SOON I HOPE) after almost a year of waiting going to write a story that I tried to help to create. It's going to be called "Daddy's Little Girl" It won't be happy story for the most part seeing as It is an abuse story. But please read anyway. The sister is Miyaka Hana. Please continue to read the story and leave lots of reviews! I'll give you a cookie if you do! =)**_

_**This is Lilly OVER AND OUT (For now xD)**_

_**~DarkLillyOfTheNight96~**_


End file.
